An Adventure In Make-Believe
"An Adventure in Make Believe" is the 30th episode of Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot BJ needs to learn to use his imagination after he got a note from a princess, so Barney and the kids help him by doing some imagination activities. They even imagine the playground is a jungle, and search for the fair princess Baby Bop! Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) (Cameo) *B.J. (Body: Jenny Dempsey, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Min (Pia Manalo) *David (Kenny Cooper) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Little Bird #Just Imagine #If I Lived Under the Sea #Home on the Range #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #Just Imagine (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This episode was also released on VHS as "Let's Pretend with Barney". *This is the first episode to feature only one human female (Min) and the first episode with only three kids. *At the end, the Barney doll wears a safari hat. This would happen again in Camera Safari. *The birthday crown from "Look at Me, I'm 3!" that Baby Bop wore returns in this episode, except the number three has been removed. *In "If I Lived Under the Sea", Shawn uses a mask instead of glasses along with Min and David. *Shawn wear the same shirt from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!, except in this episode, he wears shorts instead of pants, He also wears glasses in this. And the same shorts from The Frog On The Log. And a short hair. *Min wear the same shirt from Grandparents Are Grand! (1993) and The Exercise Circus!. And the same clothes from Help Protect the Earth (episode). And a long hair. *David wear the same striped shirt. And the same pants from Fun With Feet. And a short hair. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "The City Mouse And The Country Mouse". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Once Upon a Dino Tale" and "That's a Home to Me (episode)". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Tales of Adventures". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "Brave New Rescues, Spring Shene-A-Anigans and Making A Move! (1993 Version)". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "The Golden Hammer". *On the PBS Pledge Drive version for this episode "The Airplane Song" was cut to make this episode shorter. Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe! # Barney Theme Song (Ready, Set, Go!'s version) (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Ready, Set, Go!) # David at the playground! (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from What's in a Name?) # Hi Min and Shawn (You Can Do It! (episode)) (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from You Can Do It! (episode)) #It's a Bird! (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) #Barney The Little Bird (1995 version) (Clip from An Adventure in Make-Believe and Audio from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends! (Part 1), It's Time for Counting! and Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends! (Part 2) # Barney comes to life (It's Time for Counting) (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from It's Time for Counting!) # Bird watching! (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Stop! Go! and Listen!) # Hi BJ (Going on a Bear Hunt) (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe! and Audio from Going on a Bear Hunt) # BJ doing the Tree stump and BJ reading a map!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Tree-Mendous Trees! and The Treasure of Rainbow Beard!) #Let's look! (Clip and audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from I Just Love Bugs!) #Pretending! (Clip and audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Imagination Island) #Barney Just Imagine (1999 version) (2 times) (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Sing and Dance with Barney!) #Look for Baby Bop for JUNGLE LOOK! (Clip and audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Imagination Island) #Let's go to the classroom to see imaginations! (Clip and audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from My Family and Me!) #BJ don't away i'll go in the classroom! Baby Bop i'll be back! (Clip and audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Books Are Fun! (episode)) #Pretend is a Hopping! (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Barney's Good Day, Good Night) #Pretending to be in rocket! (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) #It's a water! of ocean! (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from A Day at the Beach!) #Barney If i Lived Under the Sea (2002 Version) (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Splish! Splash!) #Uses pretends to be!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) #Hee-Haa - Cowboy! (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Barney Home on the Range (1997 Version) (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) #Let's Ride away Ride them cowboys and cowgirls! HEEHAA! (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #That was fun! for BJ! (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm / A "Little" Mother Goose) #Let's pretend is a phone! (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Barney's Big Surprise!) #Let's pretend to be a Airplanes! (Clip and audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Barney's Musical Castle) #Let's start! the airplane aboard! (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Up, Down and Around!) #Barney The Airplane Song (1998 Version) (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) #I'll moving on the airplane! All done pretending! (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Airplanes and Hearing) #It's a make-believe Jungle! (Clip and audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Let's Build Together! and Going on a Bear Hunt) #Barney Camera Safari (song) (2003 Version) (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from A World of Friends!) #Peak-a-boo (Five Kinds of Fun!) (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Five Kinds of Fun!) #Hi Baby Bop (Home Safe, Home!) (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Home Safe, Home!) #What's wrong BJ! Sorry! (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Let's Eat!) #The Jungle away! (Clip and audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Safety First!) #Barney Just Imagine (1999 version) (2 times) (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Sing and Dance with Barney!) #BJ take home baby bop! (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Let's Eat!) #Baby Bop calling princess!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from I'm a Builder!) #BJ says "Bye Barney! Bye Guys Thanks!". (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Ready, Set, Go!,Squares, Squares Everywhere! and A Package of Friendship!) #Baby Bop and BJ leave in A Package of Friendship! (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) #I had so much fun today! (Clip and audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Walk Around the Block with Barney!) #Barney I love you Part 85 (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Home Sweet Homes! and Camera Safari) #Barney comes to play (Four Seasons Day! (episode)) (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Four Seasons Day! (episode)) #Barney Says Segment (An Adventure in Make-Believe) (Let's Pretend with Barney (January 1994 from VHS!) #And remember, I Love You! (Let's Go for a Ride!'s version) (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Let's Go for a Ride!) #Barney End Credits (Practice Makes Music's version) (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Practice Makes Music) Audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe! # Barney Theme Song (An Adventure in Make-Believe's version) (Clip from Let's Play School and Audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe) # Min says "Super-Dee-Duper!". (Clip from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe) # Hi Jeff (An Adventure In Make-Believe) (Clip from Barney's Beach Party and Audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe) # Bird! (Clip from At Home with Animals and Audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe) # Barney The Little Bird (1993 Version) (Clip from Stop! Go! and Audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe) # Barney comes to life (An Adventure in Make-Believe) (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe) # Baby Bop look for bird! (Clip from Stop! Go! and Audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe) # BJ's sounds like music! (Clip from Listen! and Audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe) # Hi BJ (An Adventure in Make-Believe) (Clip from Let's Play School! and Audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #In France!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from What a World We Share and Audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe) #Barney Just Imagine (1993 Version) (Reprise) (Clip from Imagination Island and Audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe) #Backyard Gang New Friends leaving to studios (Clip from Rock with Barney and Audio from An Adventure in Make-Believe, On The Move (new friend), It's Time for Counting! and Up We Go!) #Backyard Gang time to leave the Santa (Clip and audio from Waiting for Santa and Audio from Rock with Barney, Barney's Talent Show and An Adventure In Make-Believe) #Barney I love you 2002 version with Baby Bop and BJ (Clip from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from BJ's Really Cool House!, Barney in Concert, An Adventure In Make-Believe, Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends! and Lend A Helping Hand) #I had so much fun!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Walk Around the Block with Barney! and Audio from An Adventure in Make-Believe) #Barney I love you Part 15 (Clip from Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? and Audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe and All Aboard!) #The Cambodian Dancers leave the International festival playground! (Clip and audio from Any Way You Slice It and Audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe, Going Places! and Having Tens of Fun!) #Barney I love you Part 70 (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from I Can Do That! and An Adventure In Make-Believe) #Barney comes to play (An Adventure in Make-Believe) (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe) #Barney Says Segment (An Adventure in Make-Believe) (Let's Pretend with Barney (January 1994 from VHS!) #And remember, I Love You! (An Adventure In Make-Believe's version) (Clip from First Day of School and Audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe) #Barney End Credits (An Adventure In Make-Believe's version) (Clip from Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! and Audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe) Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation